1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a portable darkroom capable of accommodating several photographic operations under light-proof conditions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In photographic processes wherein durable pictures are created from light images, the various manipulative steps necessary in arriving at the final picture must be conducted in the absence of extraneous light that would affect the light-sensitive photographic materials. It is common practice to cause the image to be recorded by means of a camera initially on a film to form a "negative" capable of transmitting light in amounts controlled by the image intensity. Prints are produced in either contact or enlarged size by transmitting light through a negative and causing said transmitted light to impinge upon light-sensitive paper. Such operation must be done in an area where light other than that transmitted through the negative must be excluded. An exception however, is light from a "safe-light" whose wavelength, while not affecting the film, permits visual observation. The thus exposed paper is then treated with a developing medium under the same light-free conditions. Following development and fixing, the print may then be exposed to light without harm.
The foregoing procedures are generally accomplished in what is termed a darkroom, that is to say, a fixed, enclosed area, generally a room from which all outside light can be excluded. With the necessity for the required equipment, chemicals, paper, etc., the darkroom requires a considerable amount of space. It is generally impractical, particularly for non-professional photographers, to set aside such space for this purpose alone.
Professional photographers, whose work frequently takes them far from their establishments, find themselves hampered by having to delay processing of their work until they return to their regular darkrooms. In such instances a portable, and preferably collapsible darkroom is found invaluable. In the teaching of basic principles of photography, small, portable darkrooms are useful instructional devices, particularly when the student can look into the darkroom to observe actual stages of photographic processing.
Portable darkrooms of the prior art include designs, which, when deployed in their erected and assembled state are large enough to accommodate the photographer. Smaller darkrooms such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 684,803; 779,748; 929,807; 1,233,441; and 2,484,048 permits the photographer to insert his hands and arms into the interior region of the darkroom to carry out the requisite manipulations. Such smaller darkrooms however, generally cannot accommodate an enlarger apparatus, thereby imposing a severe limitation upon the capabilities of the darkroom.
It is accordingly the principal object of this invention to provide a compact darkroom enclosure permitting entrance by the photographer's hands and arms and small enough so that all features of the darkroom are accessible to the photographer's hands, said darkroom having the capability of producing enlarged prints.
Another important object of this invention lies in the provision of a darkroom as above described wherein the photographer can see into the darkroom to observe actual stages of photographic processing.
A further important object of this invention lies in the provision of a darkroom as above described wherein said darkroom can perform the function of a camera.
Still another important object of this invention lies in the provision of a collapsible darkroom as above described, which is inexpensive to manufacture and which can be quickly and easily assembled from component parts that occupy less space than the assembled darkroom.
These and other salient objects, advantages and functions of this invention, together with its novel features of construction, composition and arrangement of parts, will become more readily apparent from an examination of the following description.